


Reunion

by noahwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Flashback, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Reunion, onepartstory, relationship, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: I remember him, my childhood best friend. I miss him so much, I don't even know where he is right now
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35





	Reunion

** 29.05.2011 **

_"Clay please! Don't leave me!" Nick yelled, his screams echoing through the entire neighbourhood. "Mom please, I don't want to leave" Clay exclaimed towards his mother, who didn't care about any of his statements. "You are going to this camp, wether you want to or not" she hissed, pushing the kid back into the car, slamming the door shut afterwards,before getting into the car herself. As tears rolled down each of the kids' faces, Clays mother turned on the car, leaving the parking spot and driving off. "WHY?!" Clay screamed at his mother, not getting an answer from her. As Nicks tears continued rolling down his face, his mother, who was standing next to him slowly turned him around, making him going back inside the house. "Mom... why did he have to leave me?" Nick asked after several minutes of trying to calm down. "His parents are sending him to a camp, but I am sure that he will return soon" his mother said, knowing that the plans she had would negate her statement completely. "Is it because of- because of the-" Nick asked, quickly being interrupted by his mother. "Yes Nick it is. Now please go back into your room"._

** 16.12.2020 **

"Hey dude... are you still there?" my friend George said, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry i was just lost in my thoughts" I explained, whiping away the tears that were rolling down my face. "Are you sure Nick? You sound... sad" George exclaimed, his voice filled with worry towards the brown haired man. "I'll tell you after the stream" I said smiling and going back to playing with my friend. "If you will only tell me after the stream, then I will end the stream now. Goodbye guys, thank you so much for all the donations and the subs I really appreciate it. Bye now" he quickly said, ending the stream right after the words left his mouth. "George, you didnt have to do that, you know that right?" I said, a small smile filling my lips.

"If it's the only thing to make you speak to me, I will do it without hesitating. Now tell me, what's wrong?" George exclaimed, lookaing at me thorugh his face cam, which he turned on via discord, so I could see him.

"Alright," I said, sitting up straight, to tell him the entire story. "I had a friend a long time ago, his name was Clay. He was my best friend in the whole entire world. One day, after our parents caught us in his room, we weren't doing anything disgusting, he suddenly had to go to a camp and left me alone in this shit town. While waiting for him to return, my mom suddenly told me that we had to move away. I just miss him, and I don't even know how he is doing or where he is" I confessed, hearing my friend laugh. "Wait, I don't mean to be rude by laughing but, what did you two do in his room?" he asked, still giggling at his monitor, yet there was worry in his voice. "I think, all we did was kiss... We were really young and didn't know what being gay was. I thought we were just best friends" I explained to George. "Aww thats so cute. I didn't know about any of this" he said, placing his head on his hands while talking.

"But wait... where did you live before moving to Texas?" he asked shortly after, me telling him that _i used to live in Florida_. "Oh, okay," he said, looking at his door afterwards. "Oh shit, I have to go now. Bye, sleep tight and I hope that someday you will meet him again" he continued, ending the call shortly after. I slowly took off my headphones, placing them on the table before standing up from my desk and walking over to my bed where my phone was charging. As I checked the time, my eyes grew round notcing that it was already 1am and that I should probably head to bed. After changing into my pyjamas, if you could call a shirt and some boxers a pyjama, I quickly slid under the covers and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

As my mind painted beautiful dreams for my inner eyes, it was quickly interrupted by my phone blaring a song at its highest volume. The words _Sometimes all I think about is you. Late nights in the middle of June. Heat waves been faking me out. Can't make you happier now_ blared through my room, my phone vibrating signaling that i was being called. Due to the specific ringtone I knew that it would be George, since Heat Waves was his favourite song. Before answering the call i looked at my alarm clock, which of course wasn't active noone wants to wake up early on the weekend. "7am. **Sixteenth of January 2021** huh? What a way to start this day" I mumbled to myself as I let my hand slide across the phone screen, accepting the call and bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Simpnap? When can you be out of bed, showered and at the park, near your house?" he asked, his voice radiating the energy of a huge smile on his lips. "wait... what?" i mumbled, my bed still wanting to pull me back into my dreams. "Just jump into the shower, eat something and come to the park. Oh and, wear your nicest clothes please... I want you to look good when I meet you for the first time" he said, before hanging up on me, leaving me speechless. "This bitch" I exclaimed, running into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower before throwing myself in my favourite outfit. "Woah Nick, looking good today" my mum said, sitting in the living room while watching something on the TV. I quickly slid into the kitchen after thanking her for the compliment and made myself some breakfast. "Why are you going so fast? Is there something important on the Minecraft Server again?" she asked, hearing my chuckle into my toast. "No, uhm.... How do I say it? George is here" I explained, walking into the hallway after my breakfast, to grab my jacket. "Oh well... Have fun and don't catch a co- and he is gone" she said, while i quickly ran out of the door.

After a ten minute walk to the park I started slowing down while I looked around for the small, british man that waited somewhere in this park. I quickly got out my phone to call George, since i didn't find him anywhere. "Hey George, where are you?" I asked, still looking around the park to find him. "I am right infront of you, but this is not about me... This is about you and him" George said while chuckling into his phone, leaving me in confusion. As my view landed on the british man, i looked at the tall man next to him, before my whole world shattered into pieces.

_There is no way it is him. No fucking way._ "Is that...." i whispered into my phone only to see George nod and the man next to him start walking towards me. As tears ran down my face I started running towards the blonde man, every single memory of us, coming back into my head. _The kindergarden adventures. The little hut in the woods. The kiss in his room, my very first kiss._ As the moent came closer and closer, more tears ran down my face. _It's really him_ I said to myself. I started slowing down before the impact, wrapping my arms around him before laying my head on his chest only to feel his arms wrap around my shoulders. The beat of his heart echoed through his chest, letting my heart synchronize with his heartbeat.

"I can't believe this, you are actually here" I said, my voice being cut off by the tears rolling down my face, soaking themselfs into Clays hoodie. "I am. I really am here" he said hugging me tighter, tears also flowing down his face. "I missed you so much. Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? Have you forgotten about me" I mumbled into his chest, my arms still wrapped around his body. "I will tell you later, the most important thing right now is that I have you back now" He said slowly pulling my head backwards to look into my eyes. "I have something to tell you Nick," he said, not breaking eye contact with me for even a single millisecond. "I love you. I have always loved you and I will love you forever" he exclaimed, pressing his lips against mine. "I love you too" I whispered against his lips, before going back to kissing him.


End file.
